Darkening
by F8less
Summary: Hyrule has fallen to Chaos, Once again. But what has happened to its saviors? What has happened to the Triforce? And who is behind it all?   Not my best summary   Rated M for gore, and violence. Possible romantic moments b/t Zelda, and Link.


**Notice: _I am posting the beginnings of multiple stories, which I probably will not get to work on until school let's out in two weeks, but I figured I'd get a few out, and I'll probably focus on the one that gets the best reception first. (Each story is for a different fandom) _**

* * *

><p>The veteran guard's heart sunk to icy depths, when the unmistakably, sickening squelch of a tempered blade piercing flesh reached his well-trained ears.<p>

He twisted his standard-issue, royal poleaxe with a burst of renewed strength. Smirking when the _inhuman's _demonic broadsword flew from it's disfigured appendage.

Satisfaction flooded his thoughts once he drove his trusty weapon into the maniacal demon's toned chest. Only minutely disgruntled by the way it's sick visage produced

an unearthly laughter as it's owner transfigured into a crisp, clean, dark powder. The honorable pikeman twirled on his heel to investigate the disheartening sound that

permeated his ear canal just moments before. Rage powered its way through his central nervous system as he viewed the scene. His blood brother lay viciously mangled.

Thick crimson fluid discolored the surrounding vegetation. An abomination lurked over his disfigured corpse.

Cackling madly it watched it's audience of one through the corner of a malformed, blood shot eye. An animalistic roar escaped the soldier's blood stained lips.

As he charged the crudely designed creature of death. Utilizing every ounce of muscle he had earned over the years. The veteran swung his mighty poleaxe as though

he wielded the scythe of the grim reaper himself. A sure death-blow if the soldier had ever dealt one, but alas it was not meant to be.

The royal weapon struck true, but the creature's skin was tougher than Goron hide. To the dismay of the experienced warrior his trusty weapon shattered against

the seemingly invincible monstrocity. Unable to keep his balance, the momentum of the swing forced him down. The splintered shaft of the royal ax-blade

impaling him through the chest, pinning his armor to his body, and ending his service in the royal army.

The dark abomination stomped away, a twisted laugh echoing from it jowls. Lonely words stole away on the veteran's dying breath,

_I'm sorry princess_...

* * *

><p>"General, have what remains of your men regroup, and surround the inner sanctum... This is our final line of defense, make it count." "Yes, princess," the general stood,<p>

and curled his fingers into a spherical shape before resting his fist on his chest, "We will not fail." He spoke with such conviction,

the princess almost believed him. He bowed to his leader before fleeing from the throne room to rally what remained of his battle hardened troops.

The queen to-be shifted her gaze to her adviser, "Salr, please ensure the horses are prepared for travel, and that the escape plan can still be enacted without any unforeseen

interferences." "Right away, princess."

* * *

><p>The soldier prepared his mind for the end. An <em>inhuman <em>held a double-bladed axe to his throat, cackling madly the twisted creature from the dark realm lifted it's bloody weapon,

hungering for blood the demon swung it's blade. The rookie prayed to the goddesses for all he was worth, ready to die, but he never felt the cold steel.

When he finally forced his eyelids open, nothing remained of the deathly shadow creature except a scattered mound of fine, black powder.

The young soldier rapidly surveyed his surroundings. Confusion overtaking him when no savior could be found.

He resigned himself to continue praying to the three goddesses.

* * *

><p>Princess Zelda resting her elbows on her mother's throne, slouched her head on her palms. She had dismissed her guards, and council so she could pay tribute to her parents<p>

before she fled her kingdom, and found herself wallowing in self-pity instead. "What happened?" she asked the empty room,

"What happened to the Princess of Destiny?" she questioned herself. "What happened to me? How did I not foresee this?" she sighed.

A shadow flashed in her peripheral vision. So fast it could easily have been a trick of the dim light, but she refused to take any chances. She wouldn't make another mistake.

Instinct drove her to gracefully leap off the maternal throne, and study the shadows that encircled the room.

Her curiosity struck her. Knocking her first instinct to summon her loyal guards aside. "Who's there?" she asked swiftly regaining her regal air.

When she received only an echo she began to believe the light was indeed playing tricks on her vulnerable mind. "Anyone?" she asked tentatively, losing her royal demeanor again.

Once she assured herself it was merely an illusion she had seen, she shifted her solemn gaze to her parent's magnificent thrones.

She performed the most honorable bow she knew, an ancient ceremony of sorts, to honor those held in the highest light.

As well as honoring her parents, she secretly thought of an old friend, praying that he found what he had been looking for.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the princess would do something so proper, without any noble witnesses." Battle instincts locked away all other thoughts as she flew to her

feet, and unsheathed the hidden Shiekan blades she kept strapped to the inside of her thighs. "Who's there!" She hissed, her voice so icy it could have chilled death mountain.

"Good to see my old. feisty friend hasn't changed that much, but the blades are not necessary. I am unarmed." A cloaked figure shuffled out of the shadows to Zelda's left.

Her instincts gave her mind permission to process the man's words. _That voice..._ _I know it._ "You better hope you are who I think you are, or your about to see the dark realm up close, and

personal." A smug grin materialized beneath the hood. "I'm afraid this warrior has seen the dark realm enough for one lifetime, much less two."

The mysterious man rolled his shoulders, which flipped his hood down. A shrill, piercing sound bounced off the massive walls of the throne room as the acting queen's blades

clattered on the tiled floor, forgotten. The warrior barely had time to brace himself before being embraced by the princess's lithe form. "Link! Your here!" she cried.

Unable to resist it, a grin forced itself to stretch all the way across the young swordsman's face. "Where else would I be?" he chuckled. "Is it not my destiny to save my princess?

Every single time she manages to get herself into unsavory predicaments." She finally released him so she could properly glare at him. He pretended to cower under her glare.

After their laughter died down Zelda's face took on a soft, but restless mask. "What took you so long?" she spoke aloud, but the words were barely audible to the former hero.

He sighed, his voice also quiet, he responded, "I finally found what I was looking for..." They stood surveying each other like two wolves studying their prey.

After what seemed to be hours Zelda spoke, "I... I should call my council back in, they're probably debating barging in, and it wouldn't go over too well if they found you here."

He nodded in understanding. "We're fleeing to Termina," she continued, "I do not doubt your ability to follow in secret, but I don't think we should reveal your presence to the rest of the

nobles until we've reached Clocktown, and settled in. So... you should follow with great caution." She stepped back towards the twin thrones.

"You've changed Zelda... The princess I knew would stay, and fight with her people until the end." he stated a bit judgmentally. Forsaking the thought of arguing the Queen to-be merely

answered, "Yes, I have, as have you." Sympathy was the last emotion to cross the man's face before he faded back into the shadows.

The princess sighed, before reinstating her unreadable mask, and proceeding to summon her royal council, and what remained of her loyal guards.

* * *

><p>Even with Epona's lean muscles tensing underneath him, the crisp autumn air whipping through his dirty blond hair, and the feeling of freedom on his shoulders Link still couldn't relax.<p>

_She's changed so much. _His lonely mind whispered, _I never thought I'd see the day when she would willingly leave her country in darkness. _He sighed, _She was right though I've changed too._

He absentmindedly rubbed the skin on his left hand where the Triforce tattoo used to reside. _What's happening to us?_ He questioned idly.

He had learned very quickly that Zelda, and her entourage were taking the pass through death mountain. So he shadowed them until they made it through Kakariko village, and then

circled back to Hyrule field, saved a few more soldiers from death row, before racing towards the lost woods where he knew there to be a much quicker pathway to Termina.


End file.
